


Love's Too Sweet

by hetalianbliss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Crying, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hugs, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, ameliet - Freeform, happy crying, lietame - Freeform, overwhelmed lithuania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianbliss/pseuds/hetalianbliss
Summary: Alfred and Tolys managed to hide their feelings for so long- too long. On one fateful autumn morning, Tolys gets a call from his good friend, unsuspecting of anything different than the usual. He has no idea how starstruck he's about to be.
Relationships: America & Lithuania (Hetalia), America/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up sucks. I'm reminded of this time and time again, however it's a little bit different this morning... there's a soothing twist. The first thing I hear this morning is a sweet country melody coming from an acoustic guitar. My eyes are open (all squinted because of how brightly the sun has decorated my bedroom), fixated on the ceiling, eyebrows knitted together as I try to put my finger on what song this is... the heavy grogginess of just waking up is too much for me to think right now. I hear a man start singing and the realization hits me like a smack in the face- John Denver! But why is his hit Take Me Home, Country Roads playing?? I drag myself to the edge of my bed and I reach out to grab my phone from the bedside table. Once I get a good grip on it, I tilt the screen toward my face and then I realize- Alfred! That's Alfred's ringtone! Oh, for King Mindaugas's sake, how could I forget?!  
I hurry to press the 'answer call' button, sitting up quickly in my bed.  
"Alfred- I am so, so sorry, I would have answered quicker if I was awake-" I hear Alfred chuckling to himself on the other end.  
"Lit, you're okay. Don't worry about it! Y'still answered, it's not like you ignored me and didn't bother to call me back."

I swear I can hear the smile in Alfred’s voice...  
“Thank you. Anyways— good morning!” My voice sounds so groggy... I hope it’ll wear off soon. It sounds so nasty to me.  
“Yeah, morning! So I called because I wanted to make sure ‘n all... would you wanna hang out today? Maybe you come to my place? Or I can head to yours, whatever works for you!” Alfred says. It takes a moment for me to process what he just said.  
“Oh, yes, of course! I’d love that.” I respond after a moment, a big smile creeping onto my face.

I feel my heart rate increase as we discuss the details. We’ll meet at his home at 12:00 pm. He’ll have coffee ready and I can just open the door and walk in. Alright, got it... I have to take a shower, get dressed, make myself some breakfast... yes, I can do this. We say our goodbyes and ‘I’ll see you soon!’s and he hangs up. I glance over at my clock... it’s 10:47 am. I gasp and scramble out of bed— there’s no time to waste! I have to get ready and prepare myself! First I take my soothing hot shower to relax. I brush my teeth, get dressed into some comfortable but neat-looking clothes, eat some bread... the next thing I know I’m on my way to Alfred’s. Please... oh, please, I hope this goes well...


	2. The Confession

The drive to Alfred’s was brief, especially since I turned one of my favorite radio stations on to ease my mind. The next thing I knew there I was, parked in his driveway! I stepped out of my car and closed the car door, walking up to his front door. I took a deep breath and let myself in, just like he told me to. _What if he didn’t really say that and I’m just walking into his house and he doesn’t want me to?_ I thought. I quickly shook the thought away because the next thing I knew I was in his living room. 

“Hey, Tol!” Alfred greeted me with a grin, getting up from off his couch to pull me into a warm embrace. I felt my heart flutter and I wasn’t hesitant to hug him back. His reaction to seeing me definitely went against my anxious suspicions.

“Hi, it’s nice to see you! It’s really been a while, hasn’t it?” I smiled at him as we pulled away.

”Sure has. Come sit down, I’ll grab us some coffee!” He (carefully) grabbed me by my wrist, leading me over to the couch before I could protest. I’m sure he knew I would try. He placed gentle hands on my shoulders and softly pushed down, urging me to sit. Odd that he’d want to get the coffee himself and have me sit here, but I wasn’t about to question him! He has his ways, I suppose, right? _ Right?? _ He walked off to the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

I intertwined my fingers and fiddled with my thumbs while I waited for him to come back. It seemed like something was... off... It was normal for Alfred to suggest we hang out, and it also wasn’t odd for us to do it the day of, but I swear there was just a bit of anxiousness behind those big blue eyes of his, and just a hint of urgency in his touch... Maybe I’m just overthinking it. 

After a few minutes or so, he returned with two full mugs of coffee. He carefully handed me one of the mugs- one I hadn’t seen before. It really wasn’t his style, it was a stunning deep sage green ceramic one with a deep umber brown tone covering the inside. It was very nice, like a rustic type of aesthetic. 

“By the way, I want you to have that mug.” He gave me a side grin, slightly nodding his head.  
“Oh my lord, thank you. Hey, Alfred, you really didn’t have to do that-!”  
“I want you to have it.” He repeated. “I saw it and thought you’d like it, so y’know-“ Alfred shrugged. He almost had a... sheepish kind of tone? He took a sip of his coffee and I just nodded, letting him know that I was accepting the gift. I couldn’t just turn it down, especially if he’d gone through the trouble of buying it himself...  
“Also.” He said as I sipped on my coffee. He made it just the way I like it... maybe he’s a lot more observant than everybody believes. “I kinda wanted to talk to ya about something! It’s not really important but I, uh- keep forgetting to tell you.” He chuckled- again in that sheepish way.  
“Oh? Well, have at it! Go straight ahead, I’m listening.” I respond, trying not to chug down my coffee. It was really satisfying, it was my first cup of the day, after all.  
“Right, yeah! So, uh. Y’know, we’ve been buddies for a super long time. A really long time. Y’know, sometimes buddies fall in love. Sometimes it’s with their buddy.” My heart practically stopped- well, it was actually already pounding in my chest. You could likely hear it a mile away. Adrenaline was running through my veins in a snap— _ Please, please, PLEASE let this go the way I’m thinking. Please. Please, oh my lord... _

“Yeah?” I asked like I didn’t know what he was talking about. I could feel my palms growing sweatier than average, my entire body trembling, my face growing heated... Yeah, it’s going to be hard to act when my body language refuses to give in.  
“Tolys, what I’m saying is that I’ve really had a bit of a crush on you or whatever for a super long time, man! It’s crazy stupid and I get it, you don’t feel the same and we’re just friends, but you deserve to know! Besides, it’s been eating at me like a shit ton of wild wolves and zombies and crap!” He confessed swiftly. It took a second for the words to sink into my mind... He has feelings for me. I have feelings for him... What does this mean? Loads of memories beginning the day I met him flood through my head. At least some of those were times where we both had feelings for each other. Wait— I need to tell him. He probably begins to give in more to his ‘unrequited emotions’ idea by my complete silence. I start by placing my already half-empty coffee cup down onto a coaster on the table, gently taking one of his hands into both of my shaking ones. Now I finally look into his eyes— I’d be surprised if he couldn’t hear my heart trying to burst out of my chest.

“Al.” I begin, sucking in a deep breath. I smile the most genuine smile I’ve given in weeks. I know it’s big and hopeful and excited. “You’ve got it all wrong. You see... I feel the same way.” My words are so much slower than his- I can’t figure out which words to say- things like these have only happened in my dreams and ‘far-fetched’ scenarios I think about while trying to fall asleep and distract myself from bad thoughts. “I-I just— didn’t think this would seriously happen— ever!” I give a little exasperated, happy laugh and his facial expression softens. He gives a little ‘heh’ and quickly pulls me into a hug. I’m quick to wrap my arms around him and I hear him sniffle, and soon I realize that he’s started to cry. This is when I notice that I’m tearing up, too... This is so amazing though. I’m going to cry of happiness.

I hear little choked sobs from him and I feel his quickened breathing because of how close we’re holding each other. After not very long whatsoever I start to cry and there we sit, sobbing and hugging each other like there is no tomorrow for us. But there will be! A wave of so many emotions crashes over me— love, longing, joy, regret of never telling him before, and finally happiness for the future. My heart feels like it’s swelling up with emotion and love and—

“Oh my god, Al...” I say through my sobs, burying my head into his shoulder. I feel one of his arms move and his hand gently touches the back of my head— he begins to softly run his fingers through my hair. After maybe five minutes of this, we stop crying completely and continue to hold each other close. I’m the first to pull away, just so I can look him in the eyes and make sure this is pure reality. I cup his cheek with my left hand, smiling all over again. I didn’t even realize he took off his glasses! Probably while we were busy basking in joy.

“You really feel the same way...?” He asks quietly and out of nowhere like he was still seriously doubting this. 

“Of course I do— I always have..._ Always. _” I respond with my dumb croaky post-crying voice. 

“I love you, Tol.” The words still take a moment to register in my head, but when they do they’re the sweetest things I’ve heard in my whole, long life. 

“I love you too, Al.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the second chapter down! i’m thinking there’ll be one more closing chapter and that’s it, however there might be a fourth about their future? 👀

**Author's Note:**

> henlo, it is i, the author! welcome to my first published thing on this website. go ahead and tell me what you think so far :)


End file.
